gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal
The AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal is one of three titular mobile suits featured in the Flit Arc and Asemu Arc of the Mobile Suit Gundam AGE anime series. The unit was mainly piloted by Flit Asuno and later, it was temporary piloted by Asemu Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam AGE-1 Normal is the prized possession of the Asuno Family which incorporates a special OS to counter the Vagan. Since its development, the mobile suit was designed as a legendary savior, holder of the mobile suit name "Gundam". Developed through the data retrieved from the AGE device passed down from the Asuno family, the mobile suit has become pivotal in the fight against the Vagan. One of the unit's strengths is its OS, the AGE System, which allows the Mobile Suit to gather data and come up with equipment or wear designs to counter a specific enemy. Its "spoiler-like" device at its back is actually a broad antenna that serves to collect data for the AGE System to analyze.MG 1/100 AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal manual Its basic weaponry includes beam sabers/daggers, a shield and a new weapon called the DODS Rifle that was developed by the AGE System during one of the Gundam's earlier battles against the UE. Using "wear parts" created by the AGE System through the AGE Builder, the Gundam can also can also take two other forms: the faster Spallow form and the heavier Titus form. In these forms, the arms, legs, and skirt armor of the Gundam AGE-1 are changed. Unlike other mass produced mobile suits of the Earth Federation Forces in AG 114, the armor of the Gundam is strong enough to withstand attacks from a Gafran's beam vulcan and its diffuse beam cannon with no apparent damage. AGE-1 uses independently developed plasma control technology and has a higher output than Earth Federation Forces’ Genoace. The core component of the AGE System is located in the MS’s chest.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 20 "The Red Mobile Suit" By linking up with the antenna on the backpack and the various sensors in the head unit, the AGE System is able to collect and analyze data during combat. The limbs of the AGE-1 are designed with independent power units to mitigate maintenance issues related to working with the parts. Some years after the battle at Ambat, a second AGE-1 unit was created that was referred to as "Unit 2" for the sole purpose of testing the Assault Jacket System.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE -UNKNOWN SOLDIERS- Chapter 10 This unit was piloted by Largan Drace. By the year AG 140, the AGE-1's overall performance had been upgraded to a higher level to keep up with the other Earth Federation Forces mobile suits. Its combat data proved invaluable to the Earth Federation Forces, as they were able to create newer weaponry for their mobile suits, and created a mass production version of the Gundam. The following year, AGE-1 was sent to the Big Ring for upgrades so it can be used without the AGE System.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 19 "Asemu's Departure" The resulting form of this was known as the AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat. Armaments ;*DODS Rifle :The basic long ranged armament of the AGE-1 Normal. The DODS Rifle was created by the AGE system after the Genoace's beam spray gun proved ineffective against the UE's mobile suits. It was designed as a multipurpose weapon, with both normal and sniping modes. The DODS Rifle could pierce through the UE's heavy mobile suit armor by spinning the beam like a powerful drill, generating enough force to destroy the Vagan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto and Dorado with one shot.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 2 "The Power of AGE" The DODS rifle has a limited number of shots, enough to keep a running battle going for some time but eventually repeated use without resupply will render the weapon empty. The DODS Rifle can be stored on rear waist when not in use. The rifle has two configurations, a one-handed more where the barrel is rotated so that the secondary grip is pointing downwards, and a two-handed mode where the barrel is rotated so that the secondary grip is horizontally aligned. The sights on this two-handed configuration are aligned, and the weapon can fire a higher-powered shot. The word DODS is an acronym that means "Drill-Orbital Discharge System".Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Novel 1 "Stand Up" ;*Beam Saber/Dagger :The AGE-1's close combat armament. The Beam Saber can adjust its length for different combat situations and is also strong enough to pierce and destroy the Vagan's mass-production mobile suits such as Gafran, Baqto and Dorado.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 15 "Those Tears Fall in Space" ;*Beam Rolling Lance :A Weapon derived from the AGE-1 Beelzerga, the Beam Rolling Lance is a powerful beam lance with a rolling beam cutter on its tip. With it, it can slice down Vagan Suits far better than regular beam sabers. ;*Shield :The AGE-1's defensive armament. It's made much thicker and sturdier than the Genoace's shield. ;*Marker Shot :A pistol-like weapon with non-lethal ammo used during the mock battle in episode 4. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam AGE-1 engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. After the rollout of its successor, AGE-2, AGE-1 was taken to the Earth Federation's headquarters, Big Ring so that it can be modified to not require the AGE System anymore. ;*Wear System :The arms and legs of the AGE-1 are detachable, which allows alternate sets of limbs, or "wears" to be attached in the field. In conjunction with the AGE Builder, this allows the AGE System to dramatically change the overall performance of the unit by analyzing combat data, fabricating new wear parts, and dispatching them to the Gundam. History For the history of the AGE-1 Normal, please go to Flit Asuno and Asemu Asuno's page. Variants ;*AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus ;*AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow ;*AGE-1F Gundam AGE-1 Flat ;*AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Daiki Version ;*AGE-1R Gundam AGE-1 Razor ;*AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Gransa ;*AGE-1AJ Gundam AGE-1 Assault Jacket Novelization Only ;*AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Gold Arrow Video Game Only ;*AGE-1ST Gundam AGE-1 Starks ;*Gundam AGE-1 Swordia ;*Gundam AGE-1 Gundead ;*Gundam AGE-1 Magina ;*Gundam AGE-1 Warzes ;*Gundam AGE-1 Brocka ;*Gundam AGE-1 Airias ;*Gundam AGE-1 Beelzerga ;*Gundam AGE-1 Beaks ;*Gundam AGE-1 Goliath ;*Gundam AGE-1 Gradas ;*AGE-1BA Gundam AGE-1 Badlan Picture Gallery Age-1-normal.png|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal with DODS Rifle and Shield Gundam AGE1 Normal - Front View MG Lineart.jpg|Front View MG Lineart Gundam AGE1 Normal - Rear View MG Lineart.jpg|Rear View MG Lineart Age-1-mg-torso.jpg|Torso MG Lineart Gundam-age-guidebook.jpg|''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Guidebook'' 1-48-mega-age.jpg|1/48 Mega Size Gundam AGE-1 Normal box art Ag-age1-normal.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-1 Normal box art MG_Age1.jpg|MG 1/100 Gundam AGE-1 Normal box art Age1frame.jpg|AGE-1 under construction Age-1.jpeg AGE 1 normal.jpg|Gundam AGE-1 Three Forms AGE-1 Beam Spray Gun.jpg|AGE-1 using Genoace Beam Sprey Gun AGE-1 Marker shot.jpg|Marker Shot Precision Mode On.jpg|Dods Rifle - Precision Mode On!! AGE-1_Gundam_-_EP49_Epilogue.jpg|AGE-1 in Brucia (A.G. 201) - Epilogue gundam-age-1-statue.jpg AGE-1 @.jpg Gundam AGE 1 Normal.jpg|Gundam AGE 1 Normal from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld 1353-19.jpg|AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal - Gundam War Eweewdewd.jpg|AGE-1F/2 Gundam AGE-1 Unit 2 Notes and Trivia *The Gundam AGE-1 Normal has a strong resemblance to the RX-78-2 Gundam. **The two-handed configuration of the DODS Rifle is highly reminiscent of the RX-78's beam rifle, which could also fire a charged shot in the same style. *The AGE-1 also shares many similarities with GAT-X105 Strike Gundam. Its Beam Saber/Daggers are stored in a similar fashion to the Strike's "Armor Schneider" Combat Knives, and in both cases the weapons are used to disable their first opponent. Also the AGE-1 is able to swap out parts for different forms of combat, much like the Strike and its Striker Packs. *In the novelization, the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal received another wear at the battle of Ambat called the AGE-1G Gundam AGE-1 Gold Arrow.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Novel 2 "Awaken" It was developed to counter the unmanned weapons of the Falcia and it has hatches on thighs that can release anti beam coating substance. *The AGE-1 as well as its future successors are reminiscent of the GX-9900-DV Gundam X Divider in that they at first require an external device to be activated, but later, as new generations are developed, are refitted to work without them. *The Gundam AGE-1 and its successors (except AGE-FX) able to change it wear parts and any other armament similar to Victory 2 Gundam , Strike Gundam and Impulse Gundam. References W064545.jpg External Links *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal on MAHQ.net